twilight2000fandomcom-20200213-history
Frederick Baur
Campaign Though he's not going to be the artillery, Moose is meant to be the muscle in a more mobile, less-heavy weapons oriented game. He can fire a gun with a good degree of accuracy for a starting character, and both his strength, stature, and body damage are well complimented by his high ranks in melee and body combat. Character Stats SG Frederick "Moose" Baur Age: 17 Rank: Spec 4 Branch: Infantry Specialty: Infantryman Nationality: German Weight: 100kg ----- Attributes Strength: 14 Agility: 7 Constitution: 16 Stature: 15 Intelligence: 4 Education: 3 ----- Hit Capacity & Misc. Head: 16 Chest: 45 Left Arm: 31 Right Arm: 31 Abdomen: 31 Left Leg: 31 Right Leg: 31 Coolness under fire: 7 Rads: 22 Load: 44 Throw range: 28 ----- Skills CRM (Combat Rifleman): 75 MC (Melee Combat): 60 BC (Body Combat): 60 WVD (Wheeled Vehicle Driver): 50 TW (Thrown Weapon): 40 SWM (Swimming): 50 LNG (Language: German): 100 LNG (Language: English): 50 EQ (Equestrian): 25 FOR (Foraging): 40 FRM (Farming): 65 FSH (Fishing): 50 HW (Heavy Weapons): 45 MEC (Mechanic): 60 MED (Medical): 20 MCY (Motorcycle): 30 PST (Pistol): 30 SBH (Small Boat Handling): 40 SCR (Scrounging): 40 ----- Base Hit Numbers (close, medium, long) CRM: 45, 22, 7 PST: 18, 9, 1 HW: 27, 13, 4 LCG: 0, 0, 0 LB: 0, 0, 0 ----- Equipment ;Weapons: :H&K G11 assault rifle and two magazines of 4.7 Cls ammunition :PK machine gun along with 4 belts of 7.62 L ammunition and a Pact light tripod :Bayonet :Two fragmentation grenades ;Clothing and Armour: :Fatigues :Ballistic nylon helmet :Kevlar flak jacket :Gas mask ;Misc.: :Flashlight :Combat webbing :4x binoculars :10 auto-injectors of atropine :3kg of MREs Character Description Born the son of a West German farmer, Frederick Baur spent most of his childhood and early adolescence was spent helping with the chores, which included learning much about the crops, how to perform repairs on machinery, as well as the usual rural childhood pastimes of boating, swimming, and fishing. Never one to excel academically, he did find some measure of success as a member of the school's wrestling team, where he was able to put his impressive strength and stature to good use. In 1996, when the West German forces attempted to reunite the country, he cheered the effort along with his fellow countrymen. This elation was short-lived, as the situation quickly devolved to a larger conflict. Failing academically and angered by the ongoing conflict and Soviet aggressions, in 1998 he dropped out of school and, though underage, managed to lie his way into the Bundeswehr and was part of the forces that took part in the initial Polish offensive in the summer of 2000. Following the Soviet counter-offensive, Baur became separated from the rest of his unit, and fell in with the remains of an American company. Nicknamed "Moose" by them, due to what they perceive as his resemblance to the Archie comic character, he has since taken up the position of machine gunner, using a Soviet gun "liberated" during one of the group's equipment raids. Low on ammunition for his German-issued rifle and without proper clothing for the oncoming winter months, Baur's only desire now is to make his way home. Source A character for Twilight: 2000 First Edition, created by g026r. Category:NPCs